Recent advances in video projectors include wide screen video graphics projectors which use a liquid crystal light valve illuminated by a xenon or carbon arc lamp to project a very bright image under the control of a cathode ray tube illuminating one side of the liquid crystal light valve. Such a light valve is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,002 by Beard and assigned to the assignee of this application. One problem in such projectors is that the cathode ray tube must provide an exceptionally bright image, in the range of 4,000 to 8,000 lumens per square foot. It should be noted that normal household television images have a brightness on the order of only 50 to 100 lumens per square foot and therefore need only be driven by a video signal ranging on the order of 10 to 20 volts. On the other hand, in order to achieve the requisite brightness in the cathode ray tube used in the video projector, a video signal ranging on the order of 50 to 60 volts is required. A related problem is that the resolution of the video image displayed by the cathode ray tube is limited by the video scan rate or frequency of the video signal, which in turn is limited by the performance of amplifiers used to amplify the video signal to the requisite 50 to 60 volts dynamic range. For example, if an npn bipolar transistor is used to amplify the incoming video signal from a dynamic range of a few volts to the requisite dynamic range of 60 volts, the collector-to-base junction capacitance of the transistor is never completely discharged during oscillation at higher frequencies and voltages, which distorts the amplified output video signal by diminishing the positive going peaks of the signal and delaying the phase of the positive going peaks with respect to the input video signal, a well known problem in the art. Such distortion increases with the frequency of the video signal. This problem is particularly acute because, if it is desired to double the resolution of the video image produced by the cathode ray tube, it is necessary to quadruple the frequency or bandwidth of the video signal, as is well known to those skilled in the art. Thus, it did not seem possible to maintain, let alone double, the resolution of the video image controlling the liquid crystal light valve because of the requirement that the image be exceptionally bright, requiring a video signal having a dynamic range on the order of 60 volts.